New Age?
by Kick-Flare
Summary: The BBA has fooled everyone, including the blade breakers. Biovolt was mankind's last chance and they lost. Is there any way to stop the BBA and return to the world back to the way it was before?


_Author's Note: I do not own beyblade or any of characters. _

_I hope you enjoy this! R&R!_

_Kick-flare_

A new age?

Chapter 1

"And the winner is... TYSON!"

The crowd burst into cheers, Mr. Dickinson leapt to his feet a wide smile passing over his friendly face. Tyson's grandfather, Grandpa Granger cheered with Tyson's father and Max's parents. Tyson embraced his friends, Kai stood back from the celebrations, quiet, his eyes semi shadowed. Kai's auburn gaze drifted across from the celebrating Tyson to Tala, who was kneeling on the floor, gazing blankly at his blade.

"I... lost." He uttered staring at his wolborg blade. Bryan stood by Spencer, Ian and Boris, the faintest trace of shock across his expression. Ian slipped past Boris and darted over to Tala's side.

"What happened?! How could you lose to that idiot?!" Ian yelled at Tala, once he knelt by his esteemed team captain.

"I... I don't know... it was... they like ganged up on me at once..." Tala muttered, picking up his blade, getting to his feet.

"We need to get out of here." Spencer's low but firm voice cut through Tala's thought. Turning slightly, Tala nodded to his friend and team mate, before making a sharp exit towards the doors on the left. Several shouts echoed out but fell on deaf ears as the Demolition Boys made their escape.

Alarmed cries of the crowds echoed out as a military force entered the building and took the demolition boys fans' away from the celebrations. The BBA's facade of goodness had worked. Even the Team who wanted to free the world had been fooled into working for them. Mr. Dickinson grinned beside Grandpa Granger.

"Yo Stanley, whats going on my man?" Grandpa Granger asked, looking at the man who had sponsored his grandson to victory.

"Its nothing personal grandpa." Mr. Dickinson smiled cruelly, as the military personal came up behind them. "I just needed Tyson to defeat the Demolition Boys to ensure no one would try and fight me taking over." Mr. Dickinson added, turning no his heel and walking towards the celebrating team. Max's parents watched in horror as they were taken away along with Tyson's father and his Grandpa.

"Well done boys!" Mr. Dickinson chuckled as he came up to Tyson and the rest of Blade-breakers.

"Hey Thanks Mr. D! I mean we couldn't have done it without you!" Tyson laughed heartily, oblivious to the dark dealings going on, until he spotted one fan fighting back, only have to have a shot fired at him.

"What is going on?!" Tyson shouted in surprise, looking at Mr. Dickinson with wide eyes. Max gripped Tyson's arm, Kenny trembled clutching his laptop.

"We helped the wrong side Tyson." Kai said, his arms folded over his chest, his eyes closed as they were surrounded by Military personal.

"But... HOW?!" Tyson bellowed at no one in particular. Mr. Dickinson only smiled crisply, his hand resting on his cane.

"I really do owe you boys a lot." He spoke in the same friendly tones he had used when they first met him. Tyson moved forward to hit Mr. Dickinson but was by Rei.

"No Tyson... Keep your cool." Rei said, standing in front of Tyson, hoping to god that Tyson would listen.

"Mom! Dad!" Max cried out, making a break for his family who were be 'escorted' out of the stadium.

"It was pretty clever of you Mr. Dickinson. Using false information on the Demolition Boys to make them out to be the bad guys, even going as far to fool Dizzi with a program which you downloaded secretly onto Kenny's laptop during that little power point presentation." Kai added finally, keeping a level gaze on the older man.

"But I couldn't have done it without your help Kai. You really didn't to add the part about you're grandfather using you as a weapon though." Mr. Dickinson's lips crept into a smirk as he spoke.

"Creative license, Mr. Dickinson. But it did its job right?" Kai smirked as he replied.


End file.
